This invention relates to a recording medium playback device and recording medium playback method, and in particular to a recording medium playback device and recording medium playback method for playing back a recording medium on which recorded data is divided into frames of predetermined length and sync patterns are inserted between the frames.
In conventional recording medium playback devices where error correction was performed on the reproduced data in data units of predetermined length (blocks), this error correction processing had to be performed after storing one block of data in a memory.
When the blocks were extracted from data read from the recording medium, reference was made to an ID code (code indicating an address) inserted directly after a particular sync pattern so that one block of data could be extracted.
In such a conventional recording mecium playback device, when the medium was scratched or dust adhered to the medium, the ID code could no longer be detected, and it was then difficult to precisely extract one block of data and store it in a predetermined area of the memory.
Error correction was therefore not properly performed, and the recorded data was not accurately reproduced.